


Le mal est fait

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [133]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Neymar est énervé à la suite du résultat du huitième face à Man United, mais il doit mettre sa colère de côté pour aider Kylian.





	Le mal est fait

**Author's Note:**

> Z'avez la référence du titre ? (svp dites moi vous écoutez du bon rap...)
> 
> Bref, dur le PSG, et je les soutiens même pas lol 
> 
> ALLEZ LE BAYERN PLEASE  
> Merde j'avais oublié le résumé lol

Le mal est fait

  
Neymar était totalement énervé de cette erreur d'arbitrage catastrophique de la FIFA. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, avaient tout donné, et ils étaient félicités de cette manière ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir frapper l'un de ces stupides arbitres, comment avaient-ils pu faire ça, choisir une décision aussi corrompue ?! Neymar n'arrivait pas à se calmer, encore moins quand il voyait leurs adversaires célébrer alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun mérite ! Sur le bord du terrain il voyait Thomas saluer les joueurs sans grande conviction, Ney le comprenait totalement et ferait la même chose à sa place, le désespoir les envahissait peu à peu et rien ne pourrait leur enlever cette nouvelle désillusion. En détournant le regard vers le terrain, il pouvait voir Presnel pleurer dans les bras de Julian, Thiago essayant de réconforter Angel, Edinson relever leurs amis et Gigi tapoter la tête d'Alphonse en soufflant doucement. Il manquait quelqu'un.

  
Neymar descendit sur le terrain pour le chercher près des buts, il était assis sur la pelouse, sa tête baissée et son corps écrasé par le poids de la défaite, ses yeux fixant désespérément l'herbe verte. Il semblait être le plus abattu de l'équipe, et pourtant ce n'était pas leur première défaite, mais c'était sans problème leur plus grosse désillusion. Mais ils ne devaient pas rester à terre, ils devaient se relever sans abandonner leur rêve de gagner la plus belle des coupes. Neymar lui tendit sa main en souriant, tout pouvait sembler perdu, tout pouvait s'écrouler, mais pas eux, ils n'abandonneraient pas et se relèveraient encore et encore. La main du plus jeune se posa dans la sienne en tremblotant, Neymar le remit sur ses pieds en souriant.

  
''Rien n'est perdu Kylian.''

  
Fin


End file.
